


【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-03

by B_jin



Series: 【雙薩】貓咪日記 [3]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin





	【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-03

　　「呵呵、期待您的到來，Salieri大師。」

　　抹著豆蔻色指甲油的纖細雙手挑逗般地勾著黑髮男人的下頜，穿著華麗的貴族女士捧著Francesco的臉，上來就是一吻。

　　白蓬的大長尾探出裙撐，疊在男人黝黑的尾巴上，帶著露骨地暗示。宮廷樂長明顯被嚇到了，愣了會，才露出尷尬卻也不失禮節的微笑，回以這名已婚的貴族女士一個吻手禮。「我的榮幸，夫人。」他目送著對方離去，手裡還捏著一封香噴噴的邀請函。

　　『我的兄長真是受歡迎。』

　　喵地一聲，一隻短毛小黑貓不知自哪裡冒出來，跳上Francesco的肩膀，用鼻頭頂了頂對方那隻拿著邀請函的手。  
　　「Antonio？——你都看到啦……」  
　　Francesco像個孩子被逮到偷吃糖般，心虛地撇開臉，嘴角勾起個討好的微笑。

　　『尊貴的白色波斯貓種，儘管年紀不小了，仍風韻猶存，時常能在沙龍聽到各式花邊緋聞。』  
　　退化為黑貓原型的Antonio並沒有理會Francesco，自顧自地說著。

　　「什麼時後開始會關心八卦了？」  
　　『聽Rosenberg說過罷。兄長，您這是要赴約嗎？』  
　　「我想我沒什麼拒絕的理由。」  
　　『但您那天有重要的約呢。』

　　「什麼約？」  
　　Francesco皺起眉頭忖度，他不記得他最近有什麼重要的約會。正打算開口詢問時，肩膀上的黑貓突然跳上前，將前者手中的那封生日宴會邀請函一口叼走。

　　「嘿！Antonio！」Francesco伸手想抓卻撲了個空。

　　『——和我有約。我在此誠摯地敬邀您與我在當天共享下午茶，兄長。』  
　　黑貓跳到地上回頭看了他一眼，便甩甩尾巴，步伐傲慢地向前走了。

　　聞言，Francesco只能無奈地笑了聲，聳聳肩，跟在後頭快步趕上短毛黑貓。

　　【後記1】  
　　「Antonio？」  
　　被貓爪撕得破爛的邀請函正半埋在玄關的花盆中，Francesco神情複雜地回頭看向Antonio，語氣中帶著點嚴厲和責備。

　　「……喵？」  
　　而黑貓選擇歪著頭、故作無辜地眨眨眼，佯裝成一隻真正的貓咪般迎戰。

　　【後記2】  
　　「Antonio，這招已經對我沒用了。」

　　半個時辰前這麼篤定說著的Francesco，在經歷過一番不管講什麼，對方都只會無意義地喵喵叫回應後徹底敗下陣來了。

　　看著躺在自己腿上呼嚕呼嚕地睡著的Antonio，年長的Salieri開始檢討自己的意志是否過於不堅定。


End file.
